So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies (John Smith 10)
Story In space, above Earth, a large black and purple ship materializes, releasing anchors. The anchors fall towards Bellwood, as John stands on a rooftop. He surveys the area, Elektra leading the people away. John: Good. She’s formed a decent radius for me. John turns into Xylofreeze, raising his arms into the air, eyes glowing. The anchors approach rapidly, as Xylofreeze tries to manipulate their path. They start to separate, but Xylofreeze increases the power, forcing them in a central area. He releases a groan, as the anchors hit the ground, decently close to each other. Xylofreeze falls to his knee, reverting. John: Whew! Fast objects, very difficult to control. (John pulls out his Plumbers badge.) Elektra, you good? Elektra: (Over speaker) Yes. No one was harmed with the collision. Just what was that thing? John: We’re about to find out. Get the TRUK. We’re going up there. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies up towards the ship, following the energy chain attached to the anchors. They go around the side, finding a huge hole in the side. John: And I thought your parallel parking was bad. Elektra: I barely dinged the truck! Arnux: (On radio) Listen up, guys. Your job is to investigate the ship, and if there’s no hostiles onboard, dislodge it from the planet, and detonate it. John: Such a waste of a ship. Elektra: Why would you use an enemy’s ship? You simply destroy them once you eliminate the enemy. The idea “captain goes down with the ship,” is quite literal. John: I’m just saying, we could possibly use it for something. I don’t know what, but we could. Elektra flies the Proto-TRUK into the hole, as they board the ship. They walk through a hallway, when they hear a popping sound. Elektra: What was that? John: Sounded like bubble wrap. Elektra: Bubble, wrap? John: Packaging paper, they’re air bubbles on them that you pop. (They hear the pop sound again.) Like that. (The two walk down the hall, Elektra grabbing her Proto-Tool.) Elektra: Is this bubble paper entertaining? John: Oh, one of the greatest things ever! (His eyes glow, then fade.) And I know who we’re dealing with. Elektra: Yeah, right. John: You forget I wield mana? I can tell who it is, and it is The two go around a corner, seeing Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle standing in the hallway, popping the bubble paper. Elektra: (Freaking out) The Vreedle Brothers?! But, but, I killed you! You blew up! Octagon: While we do applaud you for the volume of that explosion, I must say that we weren’t all too pleased about it. Rhomboid: And now, we is gonna blow you up real good! Elektra: Spirits from the underworld! Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh! Elektra ducks down a hallway, as the Vreedle Brothers pull blasters, firing at John. John charges through them, and makes it in between the two. He spins, grabbing their heads and slamming them into the walls. The two fall to the ground, out cold. John: Didn’t expect that. Elektra! (He goes over, seeing Elektra hurdled over on the ground.) Elektra: (Muttering) Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me. John: Hey. The Vreedles are clones. When one set are blown up, another set are created, with apparently with the same memories. Elektra: They, they, they aren’t spirits? John: Nope. But they are still stupid. End Scene John and Elektra have Octagon and Rhomboid in cuffs, as they are in the control room. John: So, are you two the ones who brought this thing here? Octagon: Nope, we simply came here to salvage it for weapons. Rhomboid: We could also try to blow it up real good. Elektra: Let me guess, you were the ones to blow that huge hole in the side of the ship. Octagon: That does indeed sound like something we would do, but surprisingly we did not. Rhomboid: We didn’t do that either. Rhomboid points at the monitor, which shows the Proto-TRUK flying away. Elektra: Our ship! John: Activating tractor beam. (He presses down a button, which fires a tractor beam, catching the Proto-TRUK, pulling it back in.) Now, let’s see who’s stealing our ride. Elektra: You don’t know? John: I don’t recognize the mana. It might be someone I knew before I gained the ability. You two, (Pointing at the Vreedle Brothers.) Are coming with us. Elektra points her blaster at them, leading the two on. They arrive at the doorway where the Proto-TRUK docked. John and Elektra are ready to attack, when the door opens, Simian coming through, with a satchel. John: Simian? Simian: John Smith. It’s been a while. Elektra: You know this guy? John: An old bounty hunter. Rhomboid: Hi-ya, Simian. Elektra: Drop that sack, now! Simian: Can’t do that. You see, I’ve got the anihilaarg in here. Octagon and Rhomboid: The anihilaarg? John: The what? Simian: Anihilaarg. I see you know nothing about alien folklore. Elektra: Then speak it. (Raises her blaster) Before I lose my patience. Simian: Trigger happy partner? John: Just tell the story. Simian: Fine. There was this race called the Contemalia, which traveled from parallel dimension to parallel dimension, scaring the locals. But when they didn’t like the dimension, they would use the anihilaarg to destroy the whole universe. John: Talk about trigger happy. What happened to them? Simian: They died off. But legend stated that their ship still traveled the dimensions. Elektra: You don’t honestly believe that this is the ship of that anihilly. (Baffled) The aniliha, alias. Octagon & Rhomboid & Simian: Anihilaarg! Octagon: It is a seemingly implausible but completely true tale. Rhomboid: Ma used to tell this bed time story, to scare us not to be stupid. John: Didn’t work. Elektra: You don’t actually believe him, do you? John: You know the power of the gods. You don’t believe this could be true? Earth is highly behind on technology compared to any other planet. Besides, he’s here, which means he plans to sell it. So, who are you selling the most deadly weapon in the universe? Laser blasts hit the ship, shaking it. An Incursean ship approaches, firing tractor beams, anchoring it to the Contemalia ship. Onboard, a large, warty Incursean stands up from his throne, several Incursean soldiers wearing helmets moving. Milleous: Let’s move it! I want the anihilaarg! Blast anyone who gets in your way! Elektra: Apparently the Incurseans. My studies revealed that they are war thirsty, and exceedingly reckless. Simian: The Incurseans see nothing as a threat. And they’ll pay good money for this. John: You’re willing to sell it to people who would actually use it? Simian: Hey, I might be willing to assist you in getting rid of them. For a small fee. Elektra: How about not spending the rest of your life in Incarcecon? Simian: Eh, maybe. (John twitches his hand, thrusting his hand forward. A metal floor panel shoots up, pinning Simian to the wall, trapping him.) Okay, okay! I’ll help! John: Unlikely. But you guys will. (Pointing to the Vreedles.) Elektra: Tell me you’re not serious. (He undoes their cuffs.) John: Here’s the deal. You guys help blow those guys up, and we may let you go. Octagon: That sounds like a tempting offer, and we accepts it. John: Good. Now, to put Simian somewhere that he won’t (He turns around, seeing Simian was gone.) get away. Elektra: What do we do? John: Prioritize. If you find Simian, knock him out. Otherwise, driving the Incurseans off is our best bet. End Scene Elektra goes down a hallway, finding a group of Incurseans. One spots her, and they open fire. She jumps over them, the Proto-Tool firing from her shoulder, taking them out. Elektra: Easy enough. Still don’t trust those simpletons roaming around. Especially after what they did before. (She spots a shadow down the hallway, and goes after it. She points her blaster at it, revealing it to Simian.) Elektra: Simian! (She fires an energy net, Simian dodging. Simian fires web at Elektra, who dodges, charging in, her blaster turning into a staff, her swinging it and hitting Simian, slamming him into the wall.) Got you! Elektra is hit in the back of the head, falling down. Rhomboid appears behind her, as Octagon comes in. Rhomboid: Why, she went out even faster than before. Octagon: I requiem that she will be most unpleased when she wakes up. (He goes over, taking the satchel from Simian.) So we best be on our way, with the anihilaarg. Rhomboid: I agree. Octagon and Rhomboid head off, as Incurseans find Elektra and Simian, taking them away. they bring them to Milleous, who is in a large room. Two other soldiers are with him, one of them more muscular than usual. Elektra: Ugh. I hate those guys. Simian: Hey, we had a deal, Milleous! I was going to sell it to you! Milleous: You expected me to keep my word? Now, where is it? Voice: Hate to say it, boss, but you ain’t getting it. Milleous turns, the muscular Incursean removing his helmet, revealing it to be Bullfrag. The Incurseans fire at him, as Bullfrag hops over it. He lands, kicking the Incurseans. Milleous extends his tongue at Bullfrag, who dodges and strikes Milleous. Bullfrag: So, you’re the Incursean emperor. Have to say, you’re a bit bigger than I thought you’d be. Milleous: John Smith. We finally meet. Now, the anihilaarg! Bullfrag: Well guess what? I don’t have it. (He extends his tongue, wrapping it around Simian’s neck. He pulls him in, grabbing him by the throat.) Where is it? (A thought dawns on him.) And where are the Vreedle Brothers?! An engine roars, as they all look out the window, seeing the Vreedles’ ship flying away, towards Earth. Bullfrag throws Simian aside, who is captured by Incursean soldiers. Bullfrag reverts, John using mana to heal Elektra, who wakes from it. Elektra: Uh, what? John: Come on. We have some Vreedles to chase. (John swings his arms, a metal plate hitting Milleous, knocking him down.) To be continued. Simian, keep them here. Simian: No problemo. John and Elektra run off, as Incurseans blast Simian, knocking him down. Milleous gets up, angry. The Proto-TRUK takes off from the Contemalia ship, following the Vreedle Brothers. The Incursean ship detaches from the ship, giving chase, firing laser blasts. John maneuvers out of the way, activating the defense systems, firing back. Rhomboid comes out of the top of their ship, firing a cannon at them. They fly over the city of Bellwood, the Incursean lasers knocking the Proto-TRUK and the Vreedle’s ship out of the air, crashing down in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. The Incursean ship lands, as they disembark, Simian prisoner. John and Elektra climb on top of the Proto-TRUK, while the Vreedles get out of their ship. Octagon: Uh-uh! Come any closer, and we will be obliged to activate, the anihilaarg! (Rhomboid pulls out a rhombus shaped device.) Rhomboid: And blow you up real good! John: That’s it? It’s so small. Octagon: Now, we shall be on our way. (A stream of web flies across the lot, hitting the anihilaarg. It is pulled away, Simian grabbing it.) Simian: Now, my asking price has gone up, Emperor. (He jumps away, facing them.) A full ton of taydenite for the anihilaarg. Milleous: Fat chance. Blast him! Simian takes off running from the blaster fire, as he extends a web, pulling himself off the ground. A fire disk cuts it, as Simian falls towards the ground. John stomps the ground, an earth ramp rising, Simian sliding down it. He stops himself, when John twists his foot, earth clamps trapping him. John takes the anihilaarg, as he spins, a burst of wind stopping Octagon and Rhomboid from approaching. Elektra spins her staff, repelling blaster fire from the Incursions. John starts moving, as Simian slips out of the earth clamps, reaching for the anihilaarg. John spins and gets the anihilaarg out of his reach. John breathes fire, Simian dodging and hitting John’s feet with web. John goes to break it, when Octagon gets a grip around John’s neck, forcing John to throw the anihilaarg into the air. Milleous grabs the anihilaarg with his tongue, as Rhomboid tackles him, the two falling and wrestling, as the anihilaarg hits the ground. Everyone stops, as it opens up, revealing a red button. Octagon: Nothing’s happening. Simian: Whew! It didn’t activate. A tongue extends, hitting the button. A countdown initiates, as everyone looks at Frolic, who had lost his helmet, and was seemingly spazzing out. Milleous: Frolic! What did you do?! Frolic: (Possessed, in wailing voice) The cleansing has begun! A shimmer comes out of Frolic’s mouth, as he collapses. Milleous picks up the anihilaarg, trying to stop it. Milleous: Where’s the off switch?! John: Milleous! Toss it here! Milleous throws the anihilaarg at John, who catches it. He turns into Super John, his chaos mana disintegrating the web at his feet. Super John throws the anihilaarg, it going into space, and breaking a window on the Contemalia ship, landing inside. Super John bends and extends his legs, the shockwave destroying the parking lot as he is launched into space. Super John: Have to get rid of the ship. Super John rams the ship, destroying the energy chains, holding the ship to the planet. The anihilaarg activates, as the ship starts breaking apart, blackness and emptiness appearing where it was. Super John thrusts his palms forward, a force of chaos mana hitting the nothingness, slightly delaying it. The chaos mana is disappearing, as Super John screams, a chaos mana aura forming around him, his power increasing to max power. Super John: Chaos Control! (The chaos mana wraps around the nothingness, as it teleports away. The space is restored, as it only affected the ship.) Done. Now, to kick those Incurseans off my planet. Super John teleports away, as a ghostly silhouette appears. Its shape resembles a figure wearing a grim reaper like cloak, covering its eyes. Ghost: You’ve only delayed the cleansing. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Magister Arnux (voice only) Neutral *Simian (first re-appearance) *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Villains *Incurseans **Milleous (first appearance) **Frolic *Cleansing Ghost Aliens *Xylofreeze (first re-appearance) *Bullfrag (first re-appearance) *Super John (first re-appearance) Trivia *John meets Emperor Milleous for the first time. *It's revealed that Elektra is afraid of dead spirits, being freaked out at the sudden return of the Vreedles. *This episode starts a running gag of the Vreedle Brothers sneaking up and knocking Elektra out. *The anihilaarg is locked away in space. *According to the ghost, "The Cleansing has begun." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc